How it was started
by Opalay the Scauldron Rider
Summary: The prequel to Alone Time. A visting tribe comes to Berk to sign a peace treaty. But before the signing of the treaty starts, the visiting tribe cheif takes a walk in the forest and found something interesing and starts a rumor i Berk. Three years before Alone Time comes in. Also Stoick and both villages see a vusion that is going to happen soon. FUTURE SPOLIERS


How it was started

Summary: The prequel to Alone Time. A visiting tribe comes to Berk to sign a peace treaty. But before the signing of the treaty starts, the visiting tribe chief takes a walk in the forest and found something interesting and starts a rumor in Berk. Three years before Alone Time comes in. Stoick and both villages see a vision that is going to happen soon. Future spoilers. If you haven't seen the HTTYD 2 yet don't read it unless you seen it

I wanted to do a story of how the rumors of Hiccup's penis started so here it is

"Bertha, it's good to see you again old friend, how was your journey?" asked Stoick shaking Bertha's hand when the female chief got off her ship with her tribe

"it was a pleasant one but alas I had to leave my daughter home." said Bertha shaking Stoick's hand

"is Camicazi alright, I hope she isn't hurt?" asked Stoick

"oh no far worst she's five months pregnant, the little slut went and got herself pregnant before the wedding with the heir of the Meathead heir and two months later she told me and she is scared of having the baby." said Bertha

"is she going to keep the baby?" asked Stoick as he lead Bertha and her tribe to the Great Hall

"i think she said she's not sure until she gives birth in four months." said Bertha

"well I hope she makes the right choice." said Stoick walking in the Great Hall.

"me too, well anyway enough talk of my stupid daughter, tell me how Hiccup is doing, I heard he defeated the Red Death with his Night Fury friend and he lost his leg in the progress." said Bertha

"yes, he made me so proud of him for ending the long 300 year war." said Stoick

"where is Hiccup at anyway." said Bertha

Before Stoick could answer Bertha, a voice behind them said "he went to the cove where he trained Toothless in secret."

Both Stoick and Bertha turned around to see Astrid getting off her Deadly Nadder Stormfly

"why is he in the cove?" asked Stoick

"today is the day when Hiccup shot down and found Toothless in the cove." said Astrid petting Stormfly on the strout.

"that year went by fast, Astrid can you go and get Hiccup so we can start the treaty?" asked Stoick

"I'm sorry sit, I was just with him when I heard the horns announcing the visiting tribe's arrival." said Astrid

"so you left him alone?" asked Stoick

"yes and he has Toothless at his side anything bad happens to him." said Astrid

"Astrid, can you go and found him?" asked Stoick

Before Astrid could even answer Stoick's question. Bertha said "I'll go and look for him, it's been awhile since I seen him."

"thank you, Bertha." said Stoick

"anything for a fellow chief, Stoick." said Bertha as she heads into the forest while her tribe and the tribe of Berk walk into the Great Hall.

As soon as she arrived in the forest, she saw a couple of Terrible Terrors playing with each other and she watched them for several minutes until they flew away

"_I wonder if I could train a dragon if Hiccup helps me, maybe I can have a Terrible Terror to sleep in my lap."_ thought Bertha as she continues to search for Hiccup

After twenty five minutes of Hiccup searching, Bertha was about to give up and go back to the village empty handed until she saw a pair of pants, leggings, shirt, vest and a boot hanging on a low tree branch

"is someone walking around naked in the forest?" Bertha said to herself while looking at the clothes

As she continues to look at the clothes, she realized they look familiar to her

"wait a minute, there are Hiccup's clothes, is he running around the forest naked with his dragon?" Bertha asking herself again

The she heard water running so she left the clothes alone and headed towards the running water until she saw a huge waterfall that is beautiful

"_wow, Berk sure does have the most beautiful stuff on this island."_ thought Bertha as she stares at the waterfall

Then she heard someone shouting at another person saying "Toothless come on bu, the water is great, jump in."

Bertha hid behind a huge rock and then she peeked over her hiding spot and there right in the middle of the pond stood Hiccup finally naked from his waist down and near the edge was a huge black dragon.

Then Hiccup stood up and Bertha gasped and she was staring at Hiccup's groin

"_wow, he sure does have a huge package down there, I bet whoever marries him will love his "dragon"_ thought Bertha as she gets up from her hiding spot and went back to the village

Once she entered the village, she saw a Berk villager and she started to talk to him

"hey I saw Hiccup in a pond fully naked and he has a huge package at his middle, pass it around and don't say anything to Hiccup." said Bertha and the villager ran off to tell a different villager

Bertha smiled and within the first hour, the rumor spread quickly (Bucket, Spitelout, Mildew, Gobber, Gustav, the Thorston twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid heard it also but kept quiet) Bertha's tribe heard it also and Stoick was the last one to hear the rumor and he didn't like being the last one to hear things on his island.

Everyone was starting to get a little angry for the treaty to start soon

"can we please start this treaty, some of us have families to take care of." said a random Bog-Burglar villager

"we're waiting for my son and his dragon to arrive and then we'll have the treaty starting and also everyone will be quiet from the rumors so Hiccup doesn't hear them' said Stoick while looking at the Thorston twins

"uh why is the chief looking at us like we just did something dangerous?" asked Tuffnut whispering to his twin sister

"idiot, he thinks we're gonna tell Hiccup the rumors." said Ruffnut punching her twin in the face and he falls to the ground with a thud. "OW that hurt." whispered Tuffnut

"but he doesn't even know about the rumors." said Tuffnut getting up from the ground clutching his nose

"yes but the rumors need to be a secret or Hiccup will have a crazy meltdown thinking he is becoming a freak with his body changing differently." said Astrid

"right and if Hiccup hears the rumors, your parents and I will exile and ship the both of you and your parents already agreed with me." said Stoick pointing his huge finger at the twins while they look at their parents and saw the angry looks on their faces

"yes, Chief." the twins both said with their heads down

Moments later, the Great Hall doors opened to reveal Hiccup fully clothed but with wet long hair with Toothless next to him in the doorway

Everyone looked at with weird looks "this is a awkward moment, bud." everyone heard Hiccup say to Toothless who made a sad noise

"glad that you made it son, now the treaty can begin." said Stoick as Hiccup and Toothless walked up to Stoick. Toothless stayed with his fellow dragons to take a nap while Hiccup stood next to his father

"Hiccup, it's good to see you again." said Bertha even through she saw him an hour ago in the forest without him knowing it

"you too, is Camicazi here too, I haven't seen her since we were both five years old." said Hiccup as Astrid begins to braid his long wet hair but he stopped her. "what, its getting longer." said Astrid. "just don't touch my hair when visitors visit." said Hiccup. "sorry." said Astrid as Hiccup smiles at his girlfriend

"sorry but no, Camicazi is five months pregnant and due to her pregnancy, sailing makes her throw up." said Bertha

Anway, for the treaty to be signed, the heirs of the chiefs must sign the treaty also but since Camicazi is not here, Bertha you can sign your daughter's name down." said Stoick placing the treaty on the table

"what's the treaty about, dad?" asked Hiccup looking at the treaty on the table

"The Treaty says if either of the tribes both lose their chiefs in a accident or if the both die at the same time then both of the heirs will marry each other and the tribes will become one." Stoick and Bertha both said together

"but what if Astrid and I get married when you die, dad?" asked Hiccup

"Then Camicazi becomes your concubine mistress." said Stoick

"Two wives, nice." Hiccup heard Snotlout saying to Fishlegs until Astrid slapped him in the face

"and if I'm not married and if Camicazi is married?" asked Hiccup

"and then you become her master and your in change of both marriages." said Bertha

"_can I handle two marriages with Astrid as husband and with Camicazi as master."_ thought Hiccup

"but what if you and Bertha both go missing in a a search and rescue missions?" asked Astrid

"then both heirs won't get married to each other and the tribes won't become one." said Astrid

"but what if Bertha dies and you don't, dad?" asked Hiccup "enough with the questions, your hurting my brain." moaned Tuffnut

"then Camicazi and her tribe move in to our island and they live with us." said Stoick "any more questions, son?"

"yes I have one more dad, do Camicazi and me have a say in this?" asked Hiccup

Stoick and Bertha both look at each other. "nope said Stoick. Hell no." said Bertha. Hiccup signed heavily and muttered a "ok."

"who made this treaty anyway?" asked Fishlegs

"Gothi made it four months ao when she had a vision that is going to happen soon in three years." said Stoick. The six teens look at Gothi who was standing next to Fishlegs and she nodded at them

"anyway, let the treaty be signed." said Stoick as Spitelout hands the charcoal pencil to him and he signs "Stoick the Vast' and hand the pencil over to Bertha and she signs "Big Boobied Bertha" and she hands the pencil to Hiccup and he signs "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III" under his father's name and he hands the pencil back to Bertha so she can sign her daughter's name under her name

After the signing, Stoick rolls the treaty up and hands it back to Gothi who keeps it safe and after the signing, Gothi gives the chiefs a vision from the future

Gothi shows the vision of Stoick falling to his death, then shows Bertha going missing at sea. Then the vision changes to Hiccup becoming the new chief of Berk and shows a tombstone with Camicazi's name on it

"so I fall to my death, Bertha goes missing, my son becomes the new chief of Berk it and Camicazi's grave." said Stoick and Gothi nods

"how do I die?" asked Stoick

Gothi looks at the teens and says nothing but then write a message on the floor that Gobber reads "she says the teens and their dragons need to leave this room, the vision has nothing to deal with them but with one person with Stoick's death

Everyone hears the teenagers groaning after Gobber finishes reading the message

"well kids, you heard Gothi's message, go and we'll call you back in after the vision is over." said Stoick walking the teens and the dragons out and closing the doors behind him. "aw man, the adults get all the fun." Stoick heard Tuffnut saying

"all right back to business, Gothi." said Stoick

Gothi hands Gobber her staff as she throws some spices and powder in the fire put and a image of Hiccup on a Deadly Nadder shows up

"_my son looks grown up."_ thought Stoick

"_he turned out to be hot, I rather marry him instead."_ thought Bertha

Then vision Stoick comes in front of Hiccup and was shot in the chest and falls to the ground

"i died while protecting Hiccup from him dieing?" asked Stoick. Gothi nodded and writes something else that Gobber reads it "Hiccup was supposed to be killed but you took his place" _"how many times does Hiccup escape from death?_" thought Gobber

"so then who kills me?" asked Stoick and Gothi throws more into the fire and the vision shows Toothless firing the blast at Stoick

Every viking expect for Stoick in the room gasps at the vision

"Toothless would never harm me unless I make him mad." said Stoick

Gothi hands a finger in the air and write another message and Gobber answers back "he is being brainwash by a insane man named Drago Bludvisit"

"wll Hiccup forgive Toothless?" asked Spitelout

"Gothi writes and Gobber says "he become enraged with anger for a while"

"so should I tell tell the kids this?" asked Stoick

Gothi shakes her hand no and writes that Gobber translates "no the kids don't need to know this or Hiccup will have a panic moment and he will probably runaway with Toothless and then he'll stay with someone he hasn't seen in twenty years who returns with him to the is island and that person is-really Gothi." Gobber asks and Gothi nods

"who returns with him, tell me." yells Stoick slamming his fists on the table

"Valka returns with Hiccup." said Gobber

Every Berk viking gasps, they haven't seen her in seventeen years

"that's impossible Gothi, Valka is dead, I witnessed that dragon taking her away from the house that night to eat her after it gave Hiccup a scar on his chin under his lips." said Stoick

Gothi shakes her had no and writes while Gobber says "The Dragon and Valka made a conncection after it scratch Hiccup by accident and the Dragon took Valka away thinking she didn't belong here and she has been rescuing and living with them."

"do you know where she is living at?" asked Stoick

But also Gothi gives him a no

"now I know my wife is alive and is well and she rides a dragon, can you show a vision of her, I want to see her face to see if she looks the same." said Gothi

Gothi nods and shows a vision of Valka smiling at someone

"who is she smiling at?" asked Bucket as Gothi makes the vision bigger to reveal Hiccup with Valka

"_ahh, mother and son finally meeting again in twenty years."_ thought Gobber

"are we done with these visions, Stoick?" asked Bertha. Stoick seemed to forget that Bertha and her tribe were there

"oh yes, Mulch go and let the kids in so they can know that we're done." said Stoick as Mulch walks up to the door and as soon as the doors open, they saw the twins falling down on each other. "a little help here." moaned Tuffnut as Hiccup comes in while face palming himself. "really you guys" asks Hiccup as he untangles Ruffnut and then Toothless grabs her on her back "this feels good, do this more often, Toothless." says Ruffnut

"so is the vision over, dad?" asks Hiccup as Gothi slaps the twins on the head with her staff

"yes and the treaty is over and Bertha and her tribe are about to leave." said Stoick as everyone leaves the Great Hall expect for Stoick

"_I believed that wife has been dead for years and now I know she's alive."_ thought Stoick as he stares at the portrait of him and Hiccup that Bucket painted three years ago. _"I hope that Hiccup will forgive her for us."_

Stoick leaves the Great Hall and heads to the ships to say goodbye to Bertha

Seven months later after the visions come, everyone seemed to forget about the visions expect for the rumors on Hiccup

The End

You though I would forgot about the rumors on Hiccup but I didn't


End file.
